Late Night Love Line
by anotherweasley
Summary: X-Files/Mysterious Ways-Friends Monica and Declan discuss their complicated love lives over the phone.


Late Night Love Line 

By:  Olivia

"The course of true love never did run smooth."-William Shakespeare-"A Midsummer Night's Dream"

"You're laughing at me?!  I've got serious problems," said Declan into the phone.  But all he could hear from the other end was Monica's laughter.

After a few minutes her laughter subsided.

"I'm sorry, Declan.  I just didn't realize we were suffering from similar problems," said Monica.

"The same problem?" asked Declan confused.  "You're not trying to tell me that you're in love with two women and you can't decide which one to choose."

"Nope," said Monica laughing, this time harder, "I'm still here in D.C. pining away for my partner, John."

"Well, Mon, at least you've got it down to one person."

"If only it were that simple," said Monica shaking her head.  "He's still holding a flame for Dana who's completely in love with Mulder.  At least Mulder's completely in love with Dana, so there is some hope for all of us.  And now I've got Brad after me again."

"Brad?  Brad Follmer?" asked Declan incredulously.  He thought that guy had fallen off the radar long ago.

"Yep, one and the same," confirmed Monica.

"Ugh.  Well that brings back some bad memories.  That man was so full of himself."

"Still is.  Not much has changed."

"So he was in D.C. when you arrived?" Declan asked.

"Yeah, he's an Assistant Director here."

"So he's your boss?  That's gotta be weird to say the least."

"Yes and no," explained Monica.  "He's a boss, but not my direct supervisor.  But it is definitely weird.  Brad can be a nuisance, but don't worry, I can handle him.  Always have.  He was one of those, whatever was I thinking, relationships."

"Yeah," concurred Declan.

"But I'm sorry, we were talking about your love life, not mine.  My suggestion is you've got two beautiful women-inside and out-whom you love.  Just pick one."

"If only it were that easy…"

"It isn't?" asked Monica.  "Okay break it down for me."

"Well Peggy, she the one who lost her husband a few years ago.  She's the psychiatrist at the hospital.  She's smart, beautiful, helpful and caring to all her patients, to everyone really.  She has a kind soul.  She's a very poised and strong woman.  Classy, I'd say.  She's a skeptic, which complements me perfectly, and yet she's always ready, even though she'd never admit to it, to be dragged on an adventure.  She's got me figured out, you know, sometimes before I even do myself.  Her strength of character is something I've drawn on over the years.  I love her a lot."

"And Miranda?"

"Miranda's a physics grad student here.  She's very subdued and serious, nothing like me as well.  She's shy, but not really around me anymore, and she's becoming more and more outgoing, well outgoing  for Miranda.  Anyway she wears a lot of black.  I know there's the age difference between us and I guess it sorta is inappropriate, you know, a professor dating a student, but she's not my student per se.  I just wouldn't want to take advantage, you know."

"Okay, Dec, so tell me what you love about her?"

Declan paused for a moment, "Just like Peggy, she's intelligent and beautiful, but there's something about her, that something I just can't put my finger on.  She's ready at a moments notice to fly to India or wherever, always ready to go on one of my crazy investigations.  Okay, sometimes I have to beg.  But underneath her cool exterior lies this warm, caring, self-sacrificing, loyal heart.  And it's something that she only allows the people she cares about to see.  It's something I've seen and I can't help but be moved by it.  I love her."

"And you're sure you don't just love them as friends?" asked Monica.

Declan paused again.  "I've thought about it.  I've been thinking about it a lot really.  But the way I love them, it's deeper than friendship somehow.  It's like the friendship is there, has been and always will be, but it's been developing into something deeper."

"This is horrible, but you're making me think of John right now.  I think you took the words right out of my own heart, Declan Dunn."

There was a pause.

"Do you know how they feel about you?" asked Monica.

Declan let out his breath.  "I know they both love me as a friend, but more than that, I just don't know.  Sometimes I think I almost know, and then the moment passes, and I'm unsure again.  And what if I knew, Mon?  How could I ever choose between them?  I would never want to hurt either one of them."

The phone beeped.

"Damn, caller id.  Hold on one moment Declan.  I'm sorry."

When Monica came back on a few seconds later she said, "I'm sorry, Dec.  It's John.  He's gotta case so I've gotta go.  As horrible as it sounds, I say give it time.  See how things develop.  Look for signs.  If it's meant to be it will be."

"Thanks for listening, Monica.  You take care of yourself.  And I hope things work out with John.  He doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you."

Declan could feel Monica's smile over the phone.  "Thanks, Declan.  You too.  And Declan, you know, even if down the road you do wind up with one of them, you'll still love the other one-even if it's as a friend.  You love the both of them that much.  I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks, Monica.  And bye."

"Bye."


End file.
